


Deep Inside

by Fire_Cooking



Series: Boxmore bot 'Human' AU [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxman is a trans man, Gen, Human AU, Lord Boxman is a Good Dad, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Swearing, Trans AU, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, a rare Ernesto fic!, family fight, fight, i messed up the perspective a bit in the first part, minor child abuse, turbo form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Family dinners are always hectic and poorly cooked. Ernesto reflects on the goings on around his family when the night turns to disasterCan Boxman help his son before it's too late?





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective is a bit screwy in this, so sorry about that
> 
> Warnings: Fighting, injuries, descriptions of minor child abuse, use of powers to injure someone, and swearing

Family dinners had been getting more rare. But the kids where all happy. Ernesto had made sure hands where washed and the table was set as his Father had dealt with Jethro. He couldn't fault his Father on the attention he gave to Jethro, but maybe one or two nights a week he thought it would have been nice to trade. He'd been allowed to look after Jethro once or twice but Jethro was almost a year old. 

He had done more when it came to taking care of Raymond when he was four than his father had let him even interact with Jethro one on one, and he was 15.

But that was understandable. Jethro had gone through the worst of any of them, bar himself. No maybe Jethro was worse than he was. Then again at least Father knew how to take care of an infant this time around. He had heard stories about late night board meetings, over stressed and near passing out, where the board had forcefully sent his father help. Father was better than that now. Hopefully. Ernesto hadn't been seeing much of him lately. Maybe it was Jethro's teething keeping him paranoid. Everything about Jethro had all of them paranoid. Ernesto had the ability to also see that his father did not get out of it the best either, and that has Ernesto paranoid over the two of them. Jethro's horn stubs had not been kind, and Jethro's general condition for 5 months prior had been worse than Darrell, who had started early on his magic use by about 7 months. He was surprised when his Father had asked if he could help with operations when he was only at 3 and ½ months. He had been absolutely blind sided when all three board members had forcefully stepped in at 4 months and told his Father he needed bed rest.

Father hadn't even told him he was doing poorly. Father had been blind sided when the board had elected one of then stationed at the factory. Ernesto had been asked to take care of his school work and his part time job in the factory and not worry about his father and siblings.

That was the first time he had raised his voice to Ms Cosma. 

Or anyone for that matter.

Ms Cosma had to call for Father but Ernesto knew that he was not over reacting. He was never going to hurt anyone and Ms Cosma should have known that. His Father had been in shambles trying to just get him to calm down and had put his hands on him.

No Father hadn't been aggressive but it was the first time Father had grabbed his arms and held him still, yelling in his face.

He had been so shooken that he had just, shut up, on the spot. His Father had then quietly explained to him and Ms Cosma that Ernesto really did just want the best for his siblings. With the agreement his schooling wouldn't fall behind, and his job would be covered, he could spend the rest of his time doing all he could for the family.

Ms Cosma had been so blunt about it. 'He's a teenager; doesn't he have a social life, Boxman?'

Father had tried to make it sound like Ernesto was just family oriented and they had already talked to about Ernesto giving up some friend time to help out during this pregnancy. Ernesto was pretty sure that Ms Cosma saw past the beeswax and saw that Ernesto really didn't have one to begin with to give up. But that wasn't Father's fault. Hero's didn't mesh with Villains, and Villains did mesh with nerds. And he'd rather spend time with the little ones. He loved them so much.

“'Nesto?” Ernesto looked at Raymond as he felt his sleeve his get tugged. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine little one!” Ernesto smiled at Raymond and saw the boys plate half empty. He had forgotten to start eating as he had spaced out. 

Ernesto started to pick at his meal. Father had managed to make something and not burn it but his stomach was debating is half cooked potato flakes and over cooked Salisbury steak was alright.

“Jethro, please.” Ernesto glanced across the table at his father, he was just trying to get Jethro to eat anything.

Teething was defiantly hitting Jethro the worst. Jethro was now on day two no dinner. Any reasonable parent would have given up and just given Jethro a cold rag but Father was running out of cold rags and running out of patience. Spending the entire day with your one year old screaming in your ear would probably amplified any ones paranoia and parental instincts.

That's when it happened.

Jethro had lashed out, tears streaming down his face. His few teeth where sharp, just like all of theirs were. You could see father's face go pail as he screamed.

“JETHRO!” 

And that's when Father had wrapped his craw into Jethro's hair. Jethro screamed louder than his father had. Father didn't remove his claw when Jethro was pulled off with a sickeningly hard motion.

And that's when Ernesto blacked out.

~~~~hi

“No please you don't understand I need anything you have on-” 

Ernesto opened his eyes to see he was in the office. Father was on his Rolodex, he flipped one card and dialed.

“Cosma I really don't want to be calling right now either but I need help- No please it's Ernie!” He quiet for a minute. “Yeah same thing I called Billiam about, he's on his way but- Yeah it's the lightening thing he- Oh thank you. I'm calling every contact I have for more info. He passed out this time- Bye.”

He hung up, flipped one on the Rolodex, and he dialed again.

“C-”

He hung up, flipped one on the Rolodex, and he dialed again.

“Dickson I need help. One of my kids is exhibiting a power and I don't know what to do about it-”

He hung up, flipped one on the Rolodex, and he dialed again.

“Don-”

He hung up, flipped one on the Rolodex, and he dialed again.

“Elent-”

He hung up, flipped one on the Rolodex, and he dialed again.

Ernesto felt his phone buzz, he picked it up.

“Ernesto- wait a-” 

Boxman turned at looked at Ernesto, sitting on his office couch with his phone to his ear.

“What happened?”

His father looked at him, his eyes were wide, and he was beat up.

“Father what happened!” Ernesto clicked his phone closed and stood, but before he could run over his Father laid him back down.

“Shh, Shh.” his Father said softly, “It's okay just lay down, lay down.” 

Ernesto looked at his Father. His neck was a solid bruise, he was ruffed up, he was covered in plaster. He looked burned around the bruise.

“What happened?” Ernesto asked again.

“Nothing, it's alright, just go back to your nap.” Father said quietly. Suddenly the door opened to the office. Father stood.

“Thanks for coming I-” He looked at the board. “How did you get in?”

“Vormulax ate the door.” Ms Cosma said bluntly. Ernesto was still confused. Ms Cosma walked to Father and whispered something to him. Father could only shake his head no. Ms Cosma and Ms Vormulax both put a hand on Fathers shoulders. Mr Billiam just looked as annoyed as he always did, standing behind his co-investors.

“Ernesto.” Father turned back to me. “Ernie, do you remember, what happened?”

Ernesto was still confused. He blacked out?

“Jethro bit you. I think I passed out at the blood.” Ernesto stated. His father bit his lip and looked at the board.

“It's just like when....” His father gulped. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Ernesto. “Ernie, You. You did something after Jethro bit me. Do you remember that?”

“I remember, Jethro bit you. And then you grabbed Jethro's hair and pulled him off your hand. He screamed and then it's all black.” Ernesto said firmly.

Father sighed. “Ernesto, please don't lie to me.” 

“I am not lieing, Father.”

His Father sighed, he picked up Ernesto's hand and held it softly. Ernesto felt his hand shoot with pain and pulled it away. He looked at it and saw a bruise spread across his whole hand.

“What happened?” Ernesto asked.

His father sighed, he put a hand on Ernesto's shoulder. “You... changed.” Ernesto looked at his Father quietly. Suddenly there was a cry. Boxman and Ernesto went to get up when Vormulax basically phased away. The drones of Jethro soothed down.

“Boxman, you have this one to attend to.” Cosma said sternly.

Father took a deep breath and looked at Ernesto. “You almost, flew over the table.” Ernesto looked at his father, he gulped.

“I-I what?”

“You, you started to turn a weird colour, and you, started to have a weird aura.” His Father said, he looked at the ground. “You-” He choked up.

Ernesto watched his father as he tried to swallow down some tears, and brought a hand towards his throat and gulped.

“Father did I-” Ernesto choked up as well. “Father I'm sorry!”

Ernesto flung himself into his Father, hugging him tightly. His Father seethed slightly but reciprocated.

“Is this all we where here for?” Mr Billiam snorted.

“Why don't you go take over for Vormulax with the little one. Since she actually knows about having powers besides cash.” Ms Cosma snapped. Mr Billiam huffed off to find Vormulax.

“I-” Ernesto sniffed a bot. “I didn't know I had any powers, besides that one time I took Mr Gar's powers for a few minutes.”

“Did you gain his power?” Ms Cosma asked.

“No.” Ernesto said quietly. Father finally pushed him off of himself.

“It was just that one time, it could have been just a coincidence.” Father said quickly.

“No, I know it was me. I like, touched him and he suddenly had this weird glow where I did, and I felt pretty strong for a second but it faded.” Ernesto said quietly, suddenly Ms Vormulax stormed in the room.

“Could have something with the Father to do.” She called.

“I don't know who that is!” Father hissed loudly and suddenly, going tense.

“Yes, we need to rule out anything about the father. It's a mute cause at this point to even figure out who it is.” Ms Cosma sighed.

Ernesto took a deep breath. He felt Father put a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off.

“Maybe I just, had a black out. And it was just, seemed like I was crazy powerful or something.” Ernesto bright his knees up and curled up. He was still reeling from the news he had heard.

“You turned a weird and shot lightning at me.” Father said firmly.

“Maybe he has a possession.” Ms Vormulax called.

“Of course, Vormulax, because teenagers get possessed oh so often.” Ms Cosma huffed.

“He could have been playing one of those conjuring games.” Father crossed his arms and huffed.

“Those are stupid, and if I was possessed wouldn't I have like, more markers besides a broken hand?” Ernesto huffed.

“How did you get him down?” Ms Vormulax asked.

“I-I don't remember, it was all a blur but-” Father got an idea, oh great. “We can check the cameras!”

“Father we really don't have a need-”

“Yes lets!” Ms Vormulax called.

“It will give us more information.” Ms Cosma said.

Father stood and pulled Ernesto up.

The group walked to the security room of Boxmore.

Father got behind the desk and started typing away at the keyboard. He pulled up a video.

“This should be it.”

He pressed play.


	2. Let Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's watch the video footage!
> 
> And Boxman goes out of his way to find a way to help Ernesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the perspective is fixed in this chapter!
> 
> Same warnings as last time!

The dinner table was full of chatter as the group ate.

“Jethro, please.”

Boxman tried to force the spoon of potatoes in Jethro's mouth to no avail. Jethro was already crying in pain from his own teeth growing in.

Boxman moved his hand closer to Jethro's mouth as he tried to get the boy to eat.

Thats when Jethro sank his razor sharp teeth into Boxman's hand.

“JETHRO!” 

Boxman wrapped his craw into Jethro's hair. Jethro screamed, and scream, and screamed, and sobbed. Boxman ripped Jethro off his hand with a quick hard motion. Suddenly there was a chair scooting back.

Ernesto was standing, his body glowing with a hot purple glow. His hair was spiked up and his clothes looked the wrong colour from what they had just been.

“Ernesto that the heck!” Boxman yelled. That's when, sparking with lightening like power, Ernesto crossed the table in one jump.

The kids screamed and yelled as Ernesto grabbed Boxman by the throat and threw his whole body weight and new power into ramming him into the wall. The wall cratered.

“What the hell was that, you bastard!” Ernesto screamed. He brought up his other hand that wasn't crushing Boxman's throat.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Boxman gasped, gripping at Ernesto's hand, trying to get his airway uncrushed.

“Is that all you have to say?” Ernesto barked. “You can sit there and be a monster and all you say is a blank sorry? You don't even know what you did wrong, do you?”

“Ernie, please!” Boxman gasped and choked.

Ernesto smirked as the lightening around him started to flicker brighter and more frequently. Boxman screamed as he was burned and shocked. Tears streamed down the man's face.

“You have the gall to hurt your son and not even acknowledge it.” 

Ernesto pulled his fist back. Boxman looked at him, choking with tears soaking his face. He looked into Ernesto's eyes, the boys glasses lost along the way to him.

Ernesto slammed his fist into the wall, scorching and cratering it.

“I DIDN'T MEAN TO GRAB JETHRO THAT HARD!” Boxman screamed as he tried his last option, if that wasn't what Ernesto wanted he had no clue.

“Like hell-”

Ernesto lost his aura, and dropped. Boxman dropped to his knees and started to gasp and cough trying to get air back in his lungs. He looked at Ernesto, still gasping and sobbing, and crawled over.

“His glasses.” Boxman honked out.

Boxman turned Ernesto to his back and undid his collar. He put an ear to Ernesto's chest then sat up as Darrell ran up with Ernesto's scratch glasses. Boxman put them back on Ernesto's face before taking a minute to pass out over the boy, gasping for air.

~~~~hi

“You grabbed Jethro like that!” Cosma yelled.

“That was not the good!” Vormulax echoed.

“Look I didn't even relize I was doing-” Boxman looked at Ernesto. Ernesto felt his fists tighten and his hands feel like they where being tapped with shocks.

“YOU COULD HAVE HURT JETHRO!” Ernesto screamed.

Boxman went to get up and calm Ernesto but was stopped by Cosma and Vormulax.

“YOU DID HURT JETHRO!”

Ernesto stood and his glasses fell off. His hair went wild, he started to spark and his aura went bright and hot. 

“YOU MONSTER! HE'S ONLY A BABY AND YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HIM!” 

Ernesto jumped at Boxman with the force of all of his strength and more. Cosma and Vormulax caught Ernesto before he grabbed Boxman.

“See, Boxman, this is what happens when you hit youe kids!” Cosma yelled.

“I didn't HIT HIM I JUST GRABBED HIM! HE BIT ME!” Boxman screamed back, cowering in fear from Ernesto, who doubled on his rage and strength.

“Promise to not!” Vormulax yelled.

“Not what!?” Boxman screeched.

“HE CALMED DOWN WHEN HE THOUGHT YOU WHERE SORRY FOR HURTING JETHRO!” Cosma snapped.

“I'M SORRY FOR HURTING JETHRO, I'M JUST OVERWHELMED AND I LET THAT BLIND ME! I SHOULD NOT BLAME HIM FOR BITEING ME AND THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT I DID! BUT I DID IT AND I'M SORRY AND I WILL NEVER LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY KIDS!” Boxman screeched.

Ernesto's hair fell over, his aura and lightening went away and he fell to his knees.

Boxman scrambled to Ernesto's side.

“Ernie, shhh, it's okay.” Boxman said softly.

Ernesto picked up his now cracked glasses and put them on his face.

“Please, please don't ever do that again.” Ernesto said, obviously worn out.

“I won't baby.” Boxman helped Ernesto off the ground.

“He is best big sibling.” Vormulax said.

“Yes, his powers must be connected to keeping his siblings safe. Which is why when you, ahm, made a mistake, he snapped.” Cosma echoed.

~~~~hi

“EUGENE!”

“I'm sorry please take a coupon!” The pink haired girl at the counter cried.

“This is stupid, don't you villains have your own stores.” Carol snapped from behind the man wailing for the store owner.

Suddenly the celling opened up for a second letting in the man in question.

“What do you want Lord Boxman-” Mr Gar stopped when he saw Carol. “Oh- ah, erh- um- ah-”

“MY KID HAS SUPER POWERS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT!” Boxman wailed as he loaded his basket onto the counter.

“This is stupid.” Carol threw her basket and walked out.

Mr Gar held the bridge of his nose.

“All of your kids have powers, Boxman.” Gar sighed.

“NOT ERNIE!” Boxman cried.

“Uh, cash or check.” the girl asked.

“Here.” Gar opened the drawer and then closed it, the cash register saying this was okay printed a receipt. The girl looked at him confused. “Enid, go home.” Gar said quietly. The girl nodded and Naruto ran out of the store.

“Eugene please he's never just, tried to kill me before!” Boxman yelled.

“You mean be a hero?” Gar said. Boxman yelled in frustration.

“Did Logic have a phase where he turned into a raging lighting demon with unlimited power too or is that one just to perfect!” Boxman screamed.

“Ernesto did what?” Gar said, he held his chin in his hand.

“You heard me!” Boxman called, shoving his goods in his bag.

“No, that's not normal for a kid to suddenly adopt powers this late.” Gar said, he thought for a while longer. “Are you sure he wasn't possessed?”

“I had an accident and made Jethro cry, he suddenly got all this weird aura and lightening stuff, and tried to kill me.” Boxman sighed.

“You don't look that bad- wait no stop that!” 

Boxman started undoing his tie and collar. He opened it.

Gar seethed.

“Ernesto... did that?” Gar said confused, Boxman started to redo his collar and tie.

“My family doesn't have powers. It's not something I can just look into either, most Villains keep there powers down and every villain who has helped me just told me how to harness it better to use him as a pawn or just didn't have any useful answers. I need to know what's wrong with my son.” Boxman called.

“He has powers, that's nothing wrong. You just need to learn to help keep him calm when they surface until he can control them.” Gar said firmly.

“Thanks but.” Boxman walked to the doors. “That's the part I don't know if I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess any father's yet? ;}
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day or night!
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks appreciated!


End file.
